


Can't wait

by Izzyfrizzy808



Category: Silent Hill
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 20:22:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzyfrizzy808/pseuds/Izzyfrizzy808
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Brent gets to impatient with waiting on his 'friend' he takes matters into his own hands</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't wait

Alex SheperdxBrent Sertori  
Silent Hill

 

Brent lay in his room. He stared at the ceiling emotionlessly, His black hair tousled and damp from his shower. He cringed at the slight breeze that blew across his chest. Being dressed in only a towel, it was colder than normal. Alex was late and he needed release. His sexual fantasies played out within his mind, the knot within his stomach tightening at the thought of the soft moans his partner would soon emit. He let out a groan of longing. He may be a player, but he was quite serious about Alex. His brown eyes filled with lust and wanting, his hand twitched. His member became unbearably and painfully hard. Without thinking his fingertips brushed the end of his member. His breath caught in his throat, his eyes closed in pleasure. His hand began moving up and down his hardened length. A more calloused hand replaced his. He looked down in shock, Alex looked at him with a soft expression.  
“You started without me…” Alex murmured as he gently kissed Brent’s tip. Brent shivered with wanting and leaned down to place his lips upon Alex’s head. Alex’s hands rested on Brent’s hips and kissed back.  
“well your late…” Brent retorted softly between passionate kisses. Alex wrapped his long fingers around Brent’s length and pumped softly. Brent’s head fell back and he let out a moan. He sped up his actions as Brent’s moans become more passionate.  
“Ngh… A-Alex… I’m gonna—“  
“Then cum.” Brent’s moans increased in volume as Brent’s seed spilled across Alex’s fingers and chest. Brent leaned down and began licking his seed off of Alex’s chest. His hand grazed the bulge in Alex’s pants and smirked.  
“I’ll fix your problem…” Brent whispered as he licked the outer shell of Alex’s ear. He got Alex on his hands and knees. He began to scissor his finger in Alex’s ass to prepare him. Moans and pants left Alex’s mouth. Finally, Brent lined himself up with Alex and thrusts in. He began slowly, His hand teasing Alex’s hard member. His mouth latched onto Alex’s neck as their hips met in a fiery passion. Their moans echoed through the apartments.  
“A-ahh… I’m about t—“  
“Together…” The thrusting sped up and they both finished yelling out each other’s names. They collapsed in exhaustion and Alex pulled the blanket over them. Brent pulled him in for another passionate kiss.  
“I love you…”  
“I love you too…”


End file.
